About You Now
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Talvez este equivocada, debo ser fuerte, nadie me entiende como tu, te deje ir, pero no puedo pasar un día sin ti... Olvide todo... porque ahora se... Como me siento contigo...


Hellolololololo :3 Aqui Ҝᵾӄᶅᵾ Ӎᶖӄᶒᶅᶅᵾ *-* Sorry, esta semana no pude subir el capi de** PPGZ RRBZ love? **:'c Esque me falta la maldita inspiracion :'( y bla bla bla... nose porque pero solo pude hacer este One-shot de Los azulitos :3 a por cierto se lo dedico a localola98 quien se tomo la libertad de comentar mis fics:** Fearless, Criminal y PPGZ RRBZ love?** (por cierto en este comento cada uno de los capitulos) Gracias, lectores como tu me inspiran :'D y como se que esta es tu pareja favorita... bueno aqui esta ^^!

Mi nueva obsecion: About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove ._. Ok... lose estoy loca xd jajaja whatever c: aqui esta, ojala les guste, pueden escuchar la cancion leyendo o no como quieran :)

La cancion About You Now no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_About You Now_**

Estaban saliendo del ascensor hacia el centro comercial Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru, estaban charlando sobre las clases y todo eso…

Miyako: Oh! Miren chicas! – señalo hacia una tienda de ropa, su favorita, las jalo a las dos y las hizo entrar para que puedan verla – Miren que lindo esta todo! – dijo con los ojos brillosos porque a ella le encantaba la ropa

Momoko: Si! Esta todo muy hermoso! – dijo emocionada viendo toda la ropa – Ah! este esta precioso! – dijo sacando un vestido rosa – me lo probaré!

Kaoru: Hay! Ustedes dos siempre paran pensando en moda – dijo algo cansada – Pe…pero que genial gorra! – fue corriendo hacia el estante y saco la gorra, la cual le fascino – La quiero! – dijo emocionada

Miyako: Vez que no es tan malo venir? – dijo de forma burlona al ver que a su amiga le encantaba la gorra

Momoko: Es cierto! Asi podemos comprar mucha ropa linda! – dijo saliendo del vestidor con el vestido puesto

Miyako: Hay Momoko! Ese te queda precioso! – dijo con las manos entrelazadas

Momoko: Verdad que si? – dijo con una carita sonriente

Kaoru: Si… te queda bien… Pero yo quiero esta gorra! – dijo abrazando la gorra

Miyako: Jajaja, bueno ya vámonos – dijo tomando su bolso

Momoko: Si, espera yo voy a pagar esto, un momento… Miyako, tu no compraras nada? – dijo algo extrañada, ya que Miyako es la primera en salir con mas de 10 bolsas de ropa de una sola tienda

Miyako: No… no tengo ganas de comprar en este momento – dijo algo desanimada – Vayan ustedes a pagar, yo las espero aquí – dijo dándoles una sonrisa

Momoko: Bien como quieras – le sonrio – Vienes Kaoru? – dijo llamándola

Kaoru: Si, si ya voy – dijo dirigiéndose con Momoko a la caja registradora

Miyako: Bien las espero – dijo sonriente, pero luego seria mientras que veía que sus amigas pagaban la ropa

Kaoru: regresando – Bueno, ahora si vámonos

Momoko: Esta bien – dijo levantando su bolsa y saliendo afuera con las dos, entonces levanto loa cabeza y vio un puesto de joyería – Oh! Miren! Vamos ahí! – dijo jalándolas de los brazos y llevándolas hasta el puesto

Empleada: En que las puedo ayudar? – dijo amable

Momoko: Hmmm… quiero ver ese brazalete de ahí! – dijo señalando hacia la pulsera – Mira Kaoru, no es precioso?

Kaoru: Aja, claro – dijo algo fastidiada

Empleada: mientras les mostraba el brazalete a Momoko y Kaoru no pudo evitar ver que Miyako estaba observando un collar con un dije de corazón en el medio, dejo por un momento a las dos solas y fue a ver a Miyako – Te agrada ese collar? – le pregunto viéndola sonriente

Miyako: Eh… si y mucho – dijo algo avergonzada porque la había visto – Es muy hermoso – dijo viéndolo otra vez

A lo lejos se encontraba sentado en una banca Boomer viendo a Miyako…

Boomer: (Ahí esta Miyako…) penso, era su novio, y pues Miyako lo quería ver, pero nunca ninguno de los dos tenia tiempo para verse

Miyako: al sentirse observada por alguien ella volteo, pero no vio a nadie viéndola (Que fue eso?) penso, perovolvio a ver el collar

Momoko: Hey Miyako! Deja el collar, ya nos vamos – dijo divertida quitándole el collar de las manos

Miyako: desperto de su trance – Ah… si! Jaja – rio un poco nerviosa – Vamonos…

Momoko: Que tal si vamos a la maquina de fotos? – dijo emocionada

Kaoru: Hay! No quiero ir! – dijo poniendo cara cansada

Momoko: Por favor Kaoru – dijo haciendo un puchero – Además Miyako también quiere ir, no es asi? – miro a Miyako con una cara de suplica

Miyako: Ah… si claro – dijo algo desconcentrada y dando les una sonrisa

Momoko: Bien! Vamos! – las jalo hacia la maquina y solo hizo entrar a Kaoru, ya que solo podían entrar dos, pusieron caras locas y muecas graciosas

Kaoru: Jajaja! Que ridículas nos vemos! – dijo mirándolas fotos que salían de la maquina

Momoko: Jajajaja! Si! – dijo matándose de carcajadas

Miyako: Jajaja, chicas, voy a salir un momento si?

Kaoru y Momoko: Ok! – siguieron tomándose fotos

Miyako: ya afuera vio las fotos que iban saliendo, y en una de las tiras que saco se la quedo viendo, ya que Momoko salía abrazando y besando a Kaoru en la mejilla, primero rio ante esto, pero después se puso un poco triste, recordó que ella solía venir con Boomer aquí para tomarse fotos, siempre salían abrazándose, besándose o haciendo muecas locas, suspiro (Porque ya no puede ser asi… Porque ya no puedo estar cerca de ti…)

Kaoru: Bien, Miyako ahora te toca a ti! – dijo metiéndola en la maquina

Miyako: Si, si de acuerdo – entro, sus amigas se fueron por un momento y la dejaron sola, ella estaba haciendo poses y riéndose para tomarse las fotos, y cuando se las termino de tomar salio para recoger las fotos, pero vio algo que la sorprendio

Boomer: estaba sentado en una banca al costado de la maquina, habia una chica hablándole al oído y sonriendo, el también estaba feliz

Miyako: primero reacciono triste, pero luego salio de la maquina molesta

Brat: Ya vengo Boomie – dijo sonriéndole y yéndose

Boomer: Ok… – vio a Miyako acercandose

Miyako: Quien es ella? – dijo molesta y con los ojos llorosos

Boomer: Que? No Miyako! No es lo que tu crees! – dijo tratando de explicarle

Miyako: No! Sabes que? Eres… eres… – le salio una lagrima – Adios… – se volteo y salio corriendo del lugar

Boomer: No Miyako! No es lo que tu pensabas es… – trataba de gritarle para que lo escuchara, pero ella ya se habia ido

Brat: regreso con un chico el cual presento – Mira Boomie, el es mi novio! – dijo feliz – Se llama Miyashiro! – ahora miro a su novio – Amor, el es mi primo, Boomie! – dijo contenta

Miyashiro: Mucho gusto – lo saludo extendiéndole la mano

Boomer: Igual – también recibió su saludo – Disculpen me tengo que ir – volteo se fue

Brat: Oh, que pena Boomie, adiós!

Miyashiro: Adios Boomer!

Pasado los meses, en medio del centro comercial…

Boomer: estaba decidido, ese dia si le diaria Miyako que no era lo que ella pensaba, que era su prima, no se lo dijo antes porque supo que ella tenia que pensarlo bien, el estaba corriendo por todo el centro comercial buscando a Miyako (Donde esta?) se detuvo y miro para todos lados, no la encontró, asique subio las escaleras eléctricas para seguir buscándola en el segundo piso, entonces la vio, estaba bajando con sus amigas, no le podía decir nada porque estaban en diferentes escaleras, solo la vio a los ojos

Miyako: (Otra vez tu… Boomer, no hay dia que no piense en ti, no puedo estar con nadie mas que contigo, no puedo estar sin ti…) vio como sus miradas se separaban por las escaleras, cuando bajo les dijo a sus amigas – Eh… chicas, me tengo que ir, si? Luego las veo, adiós! – se fue despidiéndose

Kaoru y Momoko: Si claro Miyako, adiós – se despidieron

Miyako: Estaba corriendo hacia una de las bancas (Puedo olvidar el ayer, ahora se como me siento contigo, fui una tonta, me equivoque, te deje irte de mi lado…) penso mientras corria mas rápido, llego y se sento, saco su celular y vio en sus contactos el nombre de Boomer (Ahora se como me siento contigo…)

Mientras en otro lado del centro comercial…

Boomer: llegaba a un puesto de joyería – Disculpe – dijo

Empleada: Si? Que desea jovencito? – dijo amablemente

Boomer: Me podría vender ese collar de ahí? – dijo señalando un collar con un dije de corazón en el medio

Empleada: miro hacia el collar – Hmmm… este? – lo cogio y se lo enseño

Boomer: Si! Ese mismo – dijo con una sonrisa

Empleada: Hmmm… disculpe queme meta joven, pero, este collar no es para su novia? – dijo curiosa

Boomer: se puso un poco triste – Algo asi… – dijo desanimado

Empleada: De casualidad su "novia" no esta sentada en la banca de alla? – dijo señalando hacia el otro lado, ahí estaba sentada Miyako con su celular

Boomer: se puso completamente rojo – S…si – dijo nervioso

Empleada: Pues que bien conoce a su novia, porque ella hace mas o menos un mes vino a este puesto y estaba mirando ese mismo collar que tiene usted ahora – dijo señalando el collar que tenia Boomer en las manos

Boomer: Enserio? – se sorprendido – Oiga señora una pregunta…

Empleada: Si? Dígame

Boomer: Aquí vienen como 1000 personas en un mes o algo así, no? – la empleada le respondió afirmativamente moviendo su cabeza – Entonces como es que supo exactamente que ella era mi novia?

Empleada: Muy simple, cuando viste el collar, tenias en los ojos el mismo brillo que ella tuvo cuando lo vio – dijo muy orgullosa

Boomer: quedo sorprendido – Oh, bueno muchas gracias – sonó su celular, lo vio, era un mensaje de Miyako, decía: Hey… (Miyako… ) siguió leyendo el mensaje: Estuve equivocada en todo… (Miyako…) El respondió su mensaje: Ya voy…

Miyako: recibió el mensaje de Boomer: Ya voy… (Va a venir? Pero si no sabe donde estoy) pensó extrañada, luego sintio que alguien le estaba poniendo algo en el cuello, primero se asusto, pero volteo y vio Boomer – Boomer...

Boomer: Miyako… – le estaba colocando el collar – Listo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Miyako: Porque este… – se quedo viendo el collar (Este es el mismo collar que vi hace un mes…) solo lo miro

Boomer: Miyako… yo te quería explicar… que lo que paso… fue porque... – no termino de hablar, porque sintio los cálidos labios de Miyako sobre los de él, se sentía tan bien volverla a besar (Miyako…) era lo único en lo que pensaba

Miyako: Te amo – lo abrazo, el recibió el abrazo

Boomer: Yo te adoro – la abrazo mas fuerte – Sabes que nunca te traicionaría – junto su frente con la de Miyako

Miyako: Lo se… – miro sus ojos – Ahora se como me siento contigo…

* * *

Reviews? :D


End file.
